Milly's Life Gone Mad
by lilbrig01
Summary: Every Original Vampire has a mate or a soul mate if you will. Klaus discovered his when she was only seven years old. She adores Klaus and would do anything for him. After all he looked out for her and protected her for years while her family ignored her and looked down on her. Everyone in Mystic falls is in for a surprise and no one is going to see what's coming.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

A little girl bout seven years old was running around a park playing with her big brother. They were playing hide and seek the little girl ran into the woods to hide from her brother Jeremy. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and she bumped straight into a man. He was very tall and strong. She looked up at him with her big eyes and said, "I'm sorry sir. I was trying to hide from my brother and wasn't watching where I was going." The man smiled at the young girl and the action seemed almost foreign to him as he looked at her he realized he had found his mate. Every Original gets one mate and after almost a thousand years he'd finally found his. He said, "It's quite alright dear my name is Nik." She smiled at the nice man. Klaus got down to eye level with the girl and he pulled out a necklace the one he's been holding onto for this precise moment and puts it on the little girl and he says, "This necklace will keep you safe sweetheart. Now I'm going to tell you a secret I'm a vampire, but I swear I'll never hurt you." To prove he was a vampire he flashed away and flashed back super-fast. The little girl clapped her hands and said, "That was awesome Nik." He smiled at her and picked her up he said, "Now I'm the only vampire you should trust well me and my brother Elijah, but that is it. This necklace as a special power that stops vampires from making you do things you don't want to. And as you get older I'll send you the herb to drink so vampires can't hurt you. I know this is a lot to take in, but one day love when you're old enough I'll come back for you and we'll be together always. Now sweetheart what is your name?" The girl smiled at him and said, "Amelia Gilbert, but most people call me Milly."


	2. Forming A Plan

**Hello! Please read and review this story. And please be aware that this does not follw the story line of the show to much. Lots of Elena bashing so if your a fan of hers this isn't your story. I hope you enjoy Milly's World gone Mad.**

Hello I'm Amelia Gilbert, but I go by Milly and I'm fifteen years old. I'm little sister to Elena and Jeremy Gilbert and of course mate to Niklaus Mikaelson. Nik calls me every night and he sends me stuff quite often and he's the only person that really cares about me. Elena is so worried about herself and her vampire boyfriends, which I'm not supposed to know about, that she just plain ignores me. And everyone else is so worried about Elena I've just become an afterthought it's kind of upsetting. Nik is obsessed with finding this doppelganger so he can become indestructible and he could protect me, his family, and himself from Mikael his not really father. I have no idea what this doppelganger looks like, but if I ever meet her I will hand her to Nik myself if it means he can finally take me away from here. I hate Mystic falls and everyone in it. They all just forget about and let me fade into the background while everyone is crying about Elena.

They haven't even told me vampires are real or given me any vervain jewelry or told me about witches or werewolves. I mean I know about them already cause of Nik and I know why more about the originals then they ever will. Heck I know more about the originals then the originals know Nik has told me everything including where the coffins are and who's in fifth one. They don't know I have vervain jewelry because Nik had it spelled where you can't smell it. The only vampire that has tried to compel me is Damon and he just compelled me like they compelled Jeremy I just got more pissed off, but I hid it well. Currently I'm at the boarding house because Elena had to have some big meeting with her friends about something. Currently I'm standing right outside the room their talking in and I hear, "We will find a way to protect you from Klaus without Elijah." Oh. My. Goodness. My sister is the doppelganger. I feel so dumb.

I run outside and deep into the woods and pull out my phone. I hurry to Nik's contact and hit call. It rings twice before I hear, "Hello love." I respond with, "Nik I found her." I say it rushed, but I know he understood me. He says, "Calm down love you found who?" I let out a breath and say the two words he's been waiting to hear longer then he's been looking for me, "The Doppelganger." He then asks, "Where?" I let out a laugh and say, "Mystic Falls. She's my sister. I told you, you should have showed me her picture we could have had this done years ago before she had two vampire boyfriends, a vampire Barbie friend and a witchy friend." He sighs," Your right love I should have. These people will be troublesome. This is your sister and your friends are you willing to let them die?" I laugh and say, "One, my sister is a selfish spiteful bitch so I don't really care what happens to her and two, if HER friends are dumb enough to get in your way then that's their fault." He laughs and said, "Oh love this is it we can run away after this. I can free my family and you can join it." I giggle and say, "I'm so excited Nik." I can hear the smile in his voice as he says, "me to love. Now I must go. Be looking for me I'll be in town soon." I squeal and say, "I can't wait Nik. Bye!" He laughs and says, "Bye love."

We hang up and I make my way back to the boarding house and sit on the porch eventually everyone comes out and Elena looks down at me and says, "Oh. Milly I forgot you were here. You're just that forgettable I suppose." She really is a bitch. Oh well she made a real mistake daggering Elijah he really could have saved her. Oh well sucks to suck I suppose. I can't wait to be done with this bitch. What makes this better is Klaus will get revenge on Katherine who I'm sure he'll use as the vampire sacrifice or at least I hope he will I don't want to see Elena's face anymore. I just looked at her and said, "Oh you really are a bitch aren't you." She rolled her eyes and said, "Just for that you can walk home brat." I rolled my eyes and said, "Whatever." She and her friends got in their cars and left. Stefan and Damon went back inside and I set off to walk.

Once I was out of the Boarding house driveway a car pulled up next to me I say Elena, but Elena doesn't have a car so I guessed and said, "Katherine?" She smirked and said, "So they finally told you?" I smirk at her and said, "I've always known about vampires. I've known longer then Elena." Her smirk drops and she asks, "How?" I smirked wider and say, "If I tell you that then you'll tell the others and we can't have that now can we." She looks impressed and says, "If it will save my skin I swear I won't tell them a thing. Honestly I hate them they took Elijah and daggered him I don't love many people, but I do love him." I looked at her curiously and ask, "So you weren't using his love for you to save your ass from Ni...Klaus?" She noticed my slip, but let it slide and said, "I let people believe it because it stopped them from trying to find the good in me, but I did love Elijah with all my heart and he feels betrayed by me and I can't make him see that I really do love him." I can see the truth in her eyes and I sigh, "I'm Nik's Mate." I pull the collar of my shirt to show her the birth mark on the back of my neck that is an N for Niklaus. She stops the car and pulls over on the side of the road and pulls down her collar and shows me she has one too hers is an E for Elijah. I look at her and say, "Your Elijah's mate." She starts to cry and says, "I am?" I nod and say, "Yes Katherine you are." She looks at me questionable and says, "So you know Klaus you know all this because of him?" I nod and say, "Yes. And I didn't know Elena was the doppelganger till today. I called Nik and told him today he should be here tomorrow." She froze, "Klaus is coming?" I nod and say, "Don't worry I have some pull over him, much like you do Elijah I will convince him to leave you alone. You're my friend now. I'll protect you." She smiles and says, "Thank you so much I'll help you get everything you need I have the moonstone, and I can get a vampire and a werewolf."

I smile at her and say, "Let me make a call stay quiet and we'll see what Nik thinks." She nods and I take out my phone. I look up the very familiar number and hit call again. Nik answers instantly, "Yes my love?" I say, "Ok hear me out before you get mad. Ok?" He suspiciously says, "Ok." I say, "Look Katerina is my friend now and she's Elijah mate she has the mark she has agreed to help you with the sacrifice she has the moon stone and she can stop Elijah from trying to kill you. Please, please, please spare her Nik for me." He growls then sighs, "Fine this once and only for you. If she crosses me again she is dead do you both understand me." Katherine and I say, "Yes." In unison. He says, "Good. Katerina you better do everything Milly tells you to do I will torment you till the end of time. You're her first real friend and I will kill you if you hurt her. Understand?" She says shakily, "Yes Klaus." He says, "Good. Now I'm off love see you tomorrow." I smile and say, "Of course Nik." When we get off the phone I look at Katherine and say, "Now if we do this right they will believe you were compelled and tortured into helping Nik. Nik will most likely redagger Elijah there is a purpose for everything he does much like yourself so please just be patient ok?" She nods and says, "I understand." I smile and say, "Good now just keep playing nice and we'll get our happily ever after." She giggles and so do I. We finish up the planning, which is basically her pretending to be on their side and me continuing to act as if I know nothing. We eventually get back on the road and she drops me off at the house and we decided to meet tomorrow in the woods to talk more.

I go inside and see the house is dark, I guess everyone went to bed. I'm so loved in this house notice my sarcasm. I go up to my room and get ready for bed. I put on a movie and change. I text Nik and say Good night my love. I plug my phone into the charger and start to watch the movie a couple minutes later Nik texts back and it says call me beautiful please. I smile and hit the call button. He answers instantly and says, "Hello gorgeous." I giggle and say, "Haven't you heard from me enough today Nik?" He says, "I can never ever hear from you too much love. Today has been a busy day for you my dear I just wanted to know how you were taking everything?" I Smile at how caring he truly is and say, "I'm fine my love really. I'm glad I can finally leave this awful town with you my love." He laughs and says, "Well we might be staying there a little while love. You need to graduate. You skipped two grades for me already love just a little longer." I huff and ask, "Can I at least leave with you for the summer?" He says, "Now that can be arranged." I giggle and say,"Yay! I'm so excited!" He says, "You know I love you right?" I giggle and say, "I'll believe it more when I finally get to kiss you. I haven't seen you since I was 13. It sucks!" He laughs and says, "I know love I know, but you'll see me tomorrow I promise. So get some sleep for me beautiful. Do you think you could do that?" I say, "Not really, but for you my love I can at least try." He laughs and says, "That's my girl." I roll my eyes and say, "I'm not a pet Nik." He laughs and he responds to me with, "I know your my equal, my partner in crime, the love of my life, and my mate, my soul mate and I could never ever love someone as much as I love you." I giggle and say, "I love you to Nik so freaking much. You are my other half and my whole entire world." I can hear the smile in his voice as he says, "I'm glad love, because life isn't worth living without you. If you tell anyone I said that I will deny, deny, deny." I laugh so hard and say, "Of course I'll never tell anyone that the almighty Klaus that everyone is so scared of is a big softy when it comes to his little old mate." He says, "Good. Now get some sleep my beautiful mate." I giggle and say, "Good night my love I shall see you tomorrow." With that we both hung up and I curled up in my bed hoping to get some sleep threw all my excitement.


End file.
